Monday Morning
by CoffeeSky
Summary: It has been a year since Claire and Gray's joyous day. They are living together and as husband and wife, it's their responsibility to take care of each other. Claire is one stubborn wife and Gray will do anything to protect her. A short drabble of their lovely Monday morning.


Monday Morning

It's been a year since Pastor Carter declare their status as husband and wife. Memories of having flower petals gracefully fell on them, villagers saying their best wishes, how funny it was when the rose bouquet landed on May's hands, and other wonderful things that happened on that blissful day. Claire is grateful. Gray is grateful.

It is still early, Monday and six in the morning and Claire has so many things to do, she will never neglect her responsibilities towards the animals, the plants and foremost, her husband. Breakfast today is special, eggs and pancakes and fresh milk from her own cows. While Claire is serving, Gray turns on the television not wanting the morning to be too silent or he will fast fall back to his dreamland where Claire is everything.

'Here's tomorrow's whether forecast! Rain developing from the morning and lasting throughout the day.'

Claire is now alert. She needs to make a haste, starts with the plants, there are many of them still not harvested and she needs to water them. Cows, sheep and chickens need to be taken care too. When she opened the refrigerator's door earlier this morning she knows supermarket plays a big role today. Too many things to do and she doesn't really have all day to do them all. All she knows that the sooner she starts, the more things can be done before the sun decides to set.

Gray sits on the chair next to his wife, he waits for Claire to settle so they can eat together. Claire does so and before any bite, they praise the god for blessing them with warm food every single day.

'These are delicious Claire. Hm? Why are you eating so fast?' Gray eats as he can't help it but to notice Claire is hasting.

'I have to start working, so many things to be done before Zack comes this afternoon. Oh, I need to prepare dinner a little early today, so, I hope you can ask Grandpa Saibara to join us while you're at his place. Zack is staying for dinner, the more the merrier I guess. And the weather girl just told us tomorrow is going to rain, the chickens are outside, our horse needs extra grooming, and...' Claire muttering about her busy life nonstop before Gray bends over in front of her and plants a kiss on her lips, shuts her completely.

'Shh..' Gray asking her to stop talking, with both of his rough blacksmith hands, he places them gently on his wife's shoulder and slowly turns her towards him.

'Shh? Gray honey, I'm telling you that today there are..' Claire tries to protest but once again Gray shuts her up with a finger on her lips.

'Shh.. Claire, I know you are busy. But now I want you to eat these breakfast slowly. While you enjoy them, tell me one by one what you need to do today so I can get started right after my last bite of this delicious pancakes.' With a smile Gray says to Claire lovingly. Claire looks at Gray with disbelieve.

'Gray, I can't let you do them. You need to go to your grandpa's place and help him, he needs you and..' Claire tries to justify her opinion. Gray holds her left hand dearly, giving her a sign not to oppose her husband any longer. She understands Gray too much and sighs at her loss because she knows he loves her too much. Too much that she is thankful, but she loves being a hard worker.

'Claire, listen. You know grandpa, he will never going to forgive me if I let you strain your body too much. And..' Gray places his hand on Claire's stomach, with a soft smile on his lips, he utters 'Our baby is too precious.'

Claire giggles, not wanting to upset Gray any longer she gives up. She gives up with other tasks except one thing that she cannot trust Gray to do it,

'Okay then, I let you help me today. Except..' Claire requests Gray.

'Except?' Gray questions.

'Except shopping, because you're bad at it!' Claire claims while pinches Gray's nose.

- End

A/N So, I wrote another short drabble of this couple because I love them! Claire and Gray is my hetero OTP nowadays. Anyway, feel free to express your review so I can improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
